


Stickhandling

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, High School, Hockey, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: While Sebastian tries to teach his hockey players the fine art of stickhandling, he gets distracted by Kurt practicing his short program ... which doesn't go unnoticed by the team.





	Stickhandling

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot for the story I'm writing, "Outside Edge", which isn't up yet, but I couldn't resist writing it xD

“Push!” Sebastian screams, rallying his group stuck in a corner, fighting over a puck that’s safe and staying put. “Push! Push! Get that puck to the goal!!” Sebastian glances over at the goal as if by looking in its direction, the gaggle of teenage boys and girls currently going nowhere will figure out what they’re supposed to be doing. Just as he’s about to blow his whistle and break them up, Lorelei, one of his senior Defensemen, manages to snag control of the puck. She shoves it out of the melee and leaps into action, shooting it in the direction of the goal. “Yes! Keep going!” he cheers, but somewhere along the path of clear, unobstructed ice, smooth sailing straight for the goal, she fumbles. “No, no, no! Don’t back up! Go forward!” He turns to point with both fingers towards the goal, like the ground crew of an airline directing a plane, when he catches sight of Kurt at the opposite end of the ice, practicing his short program. His earbuds in his ears, he has completely blocked them out, skating to Lady Gaga’s _The Cure_.

Sebastian knows that song, every word of it. But he wouldn’t know it at all if not for Kurt. Sebastian’s favorite verse by far is the one he knows Kurt is skating to right now –

 _I'll undress you, 'cause you're tired_  
_Cover you as you desire_  
_When you fall asleep inside my arms …_

“Go,” Sebastian repeats, his attentions split in two. He watches Kurt spin effortlessly, attacking his first combination with the grace of a ballerina, floating across the ice as easily as if he had wings to carry him “… uh … go forw---“

“Coach?” Sebastian doesn’t notice when the clattering of sticks on the ice stops, his group of sixteen- and seventeen-year-olds waiting for him to quit staring and return to the task of _coaching_. “Coach Sebastian?”

“Uh, what?” Sebastian pulls his eyes away from Kurt’s sit spin to address his group. “What?”

“You did it again.” Lorelei giggles.

“Did what?”

“You’re spacing out,” Lorelei’s brother Kevin answers. “Are you okay, man? That’s, like, the third time so far.”

“Yeah,” another boy agrees. “And you look a little _red_.”

“Red?” Sebastian puts a hand to his cheek. It’s warm. Flushed. From watching Kurt skate to a song they picked out together while making out on Sebastian’s bed. “No,” he says, turning his back to Kurt and waving them off. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, right,” Kevin mutters under his breath, causing snickers to erupt all around.

Sebastian scowls. He’s only a year older than most of these kids, but he’s still their coach. He doesn’t appreciate being teased by _juniors_.

“If I am spacing out, it’s because your stickhandling is so bad, it’s putting me to sleep.”

“Boo!” Kevin laughs, punching knuckles with another boy.

“I know how to make our stickhandling more exciting,” Patricia, one of Sebastian’s co-captains, offers with a hand politely raised.

“Yeah? How?” Sebastian asks. Patricia tends to be one of his more pragmatic players, a hard worker on and off the ice. Even if she’s not as boisterous as the other kids, less inclined to fool around, her peers listen to her. Sebastian hopes that her likely suggestion of getting back to practice will help end the goofing off.

But when Patricia bites her lip, he begins to doubt that what she’s about to say will help anything. “We can get a few pointers … from Coach Hummel.”

The team roars, loud enough to get Kurt’s attention from over the music in his ears. A scarlet-faced Sebastian peeks over his shoulder to see Kurt staring, hands over his mouth, his eyes bright from muffled laughter.

“Ha-ha,” Sebastian says dryly. He blows his whistle. “Drop and give me twenty! On the ice! _Now_!”

The grumbling lot of teenagers put down their sticks and start doing push-ups as Kurt returns to his routine.

“Besides, _Patricia_ , you might not want that,” Sebastian continues, aiming to have the last word. “Hummel may only coach hockey part time, but he can spank most of you guys with a stick any day of the week. Twice on Sunday.”

“How about he just spanks you and we get back to practice?”

“And that’s another twenty!”

Kevin peeks at his sister with tears of laughter in his eyes. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
